Your my Lucky Secret
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: Lucy, mostly a 'mute', is a very important popstar. She was known as Lucky Secret. She is also a very important mage as well. But after leaving her abusive father, she lives with her old friends. Of course she thought of one of her friends as more than just a friend. But... Lucy returns to see her crush dating her best friends' bully. Join Lucy in her journey in FTA
1. chapter 1

Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. That's my name. You won't hear me say so though. I'll never speak those words probably ever. Or any words in general, well unless I'm singing. I'm actually a popstar. I'm called the Lucky Secret, because no one knows who I am or how I was gifted with my voice. If you didn't know, my dad hates me. Even though I know Jujitsu and am your average street fighter, my dad abuses me. And I let him. I promised my deceased mom I wouldn't. However tonight is the night I leave him. I will pack my bags and leave to Magnolia, where all my old friends are. My old friends were the best I could ask for. Especially Natsu, I actually thought of him more than friends. But when I was 8 my dad took me to a whole new mansion. Away from all my friends. I hate him for that. And what's worse is that my only item I still have and can wear from Natsu is his scarf. I wear it almost everyday. Plus the fact that he won't recognize me when I get back home. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but, I'm what many call an hourglass figure. I also dress extremely different from the baggy t-shirts and sweatpants. Nowadays I wear skirts and blouses.

I've already stole 8,000,000J from the 'sacred safe'. But my father wouldn't notice. He only checks it once a month and he already checked it this month. And I already have most my bags packed. Plus, I've already enrolled myself into FTA. "Open Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I chanted. My spirit maid came out and took all my stuff to the spirit world. I'm apparently the Dragon Queen. So I know all dragon slaying magic. And I have Celestial magic of course. But no one except magic users and their possibly families should know about magic. Only my mom and spirits know about my magic.

I opened my window and looked back. I knew I was going to, slightly, regret my actions. I jumped out of the window while summoning wings. I flew extremely high at Mach 20. (If she were in assassination classroom, Koro-sensei would be dead in a minute.).

Once Magnolia came to sight I let released my wings and let myself fall. When I reached the ground, I didn't quite reach the ground. I saw a glimpse of blue hair. I got off what I fell on and saw my old best female friend. I gasped. I hugged her immediately.

"L-l-lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Yes it's me. I ran away from home." I told her.

"That's great! But where will you stay tonight?" Levy asked me. "Dunno." I said as I scratched the back of my head.. "That's okay you can stay with me and the girls." Levy squealed.

"The girls?" I asked.

"Erza, Juvia, and Wendy." Levy answered.

"Ohhhh. Um you sure you don't mind me staying? I'm not gonna be very conversationative, I'm gonna pretend to be a mute." I said softly.

"Of course not! You don't need to be a mute around us we can keep a secret. Plus we're great friends with Natsu." Levy said slyly.

"Levy, I was thinking of not telling Natsu until he remembers me. Plus, I'm Lucky Secret remember?" I added.

"I see. Okay. But let me warn you, almost every girl in the school wants to date Natsu. In fact he's dating the 'most attractive' girl in our school. But she is so mean! Any time she and Natsu hang out together, anyone else is scared off. Except Erza, but Erza's busy with student council stuff. As a matter of a fact, we can't even eat lunch with Natsu." Levy warned bitterly.

My heart sank, but at the same time was filled with rage. "This girlfriend is going down." I muttered.

 **Timeskip the next day**

Today is the first day of school for me. Luckily the principal, who we're supposed to call master, and I agreed on getting at least one female friend in each of my classes. Plus at the assembly tomorrow Master begged me to sing. I, obviously, said yes. After I put on my outfit and ate breakfast, the girls and I all walked to school. Which was literally right next to Levy's house. I gasped at the sight of the school.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped once more.

"Yes it is. And you know what else?" Levy asked inching towards my ear.

"Everyone here is a mage." Levy whispered.

"Really? That's how you guys are scared away?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Mostly. But her minions all have black mail on us." Levy explained.

"Oh." I said. Soon the bell rang. My first class was Art, with Levy. Levy took me to art and I saw Reedus-sensei waiting for us.

"Hello! You must be Ms. Heart- er I mean Ms. Lin right?" He asked. I nodded. I fakely changed my last name.

"You can sit right here, between Ms. McGarden and Mr. Dragneel." He said as he pointed in between to empty chairs. I smiled, bowed, and sat down. Levy and I were the first to arrive. Soon the classroom started filling up. Once I noticed a certain pink haired fellow walk in the room I hid my face behind my scarf.

"Hi. You must be new. I'm Natsu Dragneel..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone I used to lov- I mean like." Natsu said to me. I faintly blushed hoping he was talking about me.

We went through our lesson easily. Soon the class was over and I headed to gym, after finding Erza. Soon I heard a voice calling mine and Erza's name. We both turned to see Natsu. "Hello Natsu. I assume you've met Lucy." Erza said. "Yea. Your friends?" He asked. I nodded.

 **Timeskip Lunch**

I saw Levy get pushed by a white haired girl. I immediately ran to Levy's aid. "Hey Lucy, she won't let us sit at this table cause she and Natsu want to sit here." Levy pouted. I got mad real fast after a few punches and insults towards my friends. That's when I snapped.

"I've had enough of this. Quit being a faggot and back down! We're obviously not leaving, so what cha going do bout it? " I said as I pushed her off of Wendy. "Oh, so the mute speaks. And she thinks she can stand up to me huh." The girl said. "Actually I'm pretty sure your standing up to me because bsh, I'm like half a foot taller than you." I sassed.

The girl I recall as Lisanna snapped her fingers. A girl with purple hair came out and showed me a picture of me jumping out of my window. "So, what about? It's just a picture. As long as I don't see it as a threat it's fine." I said. "Really now? So what if I posted it on the internet showing the whole world?" Lisanna asked. "Sure. I don't care. You can do that at a different table. Cause this table doesn't welcome you." I growled. I sat in one side and did the splits. Levy, Juvia, and Wendy sat on the other side.

That's when Lisanna decided to tried to beat me up. She grabbed my shirt and threw a claw at me. "Don't touch me! You shirt you lesbian perv!" I yelled as I pulled myself onto the table with one hand and spun my legs around. My legs hit her multiple times. I saw a duty aid walk in out of the corner of my eye. I immediately sat down. Lisanna growled. She through another claw at me. I dodged it by flipping to the other side of the table.

"You know using things like that against an opponent who isn't using the same thing is quite unfair. Not like you know what that means." I said still sassy as ever. Lisanna stormed off.

 **Next chapter will start in the morning the next day**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to warn you there will be a lot of other anime references! But, eh, I'm a proud Anime Otaku, so I don't give a sh*t.** ** _(Excuse my language)_**

Today was the day of the assembly. I know I already mentioned this, but I'll say it again. I'm gonna preform today at the assembly during halftime. But these assemblies are extremely different. These assemblies are meant to last all day with full on magic battles. Of course, _everyone_ has to participate sometime in the day. I have to go first, since I'm singing. And Levy said that the first person chosen gets to chose they're opponent. I know exactly who I want to fight.

"Lucy?" Erza's voice snapped me back into reality. "Are you ready for the assembly?" Wendy asked. She skipped a few grades. "Never been readier in my life." I said. We all just laughed. Of course I wasn't ready, but who cares. Not me.

 **Timeskip: At school**

I skipped playfully around my friends, I was in quite a good mood. "I saw a certain white haired _'beauty'_ walking our direction with her _boyfriend_. I stopped skipping and frowned. I made a 'pouty' face, crossed my arms, and stalked on.

Once the couple noticed us, this is what I heard:

" Hey guys/losers!" They said in sync. You can kinda guess who said what.

"Be nice Lis!" Natsu scolded, obviously oblivious to her mean side. "Anyway, did you hear who's singing at the assembly? Lucky Secret!" Natsu exclaimed. "Juvia and the others have heard. Is Natsu a fan?" Juvia asked slyly.

"M-m-maybe. But don't tell anyone!" Natsu blushed in embarrassment. It was adorable.

"Aw, what a shame Lucy here can't make it." Erza sighed as she elbowed my side.

"Really? Why?" Natsu asked. He then walked of to find his girlfriend, who had disappeared during our talk.

I just smiled. What an idiot. We all walked into the field and found front row seats.

 **Ding Ding Ding** This is my first assembly, not to mention first full on magic battle with another mage, so I was basically jumping everywhere.

"Okay, first I will announce the awards, which will be given to you from your advisory teachers!" Master announced. My advisory teacher was Happy-Sensei, of course all we talk about is fish. He was and is actually Natsu's bestie. But we agreed on waiting til he remembered me.

"From record the strongest student is Dreyar Laxus! For the smartest so far is McGarden Levy! For having the most magic so far is our new student, Lin Lucy! Though she doesn't want to reveal all her magic yet, she has the most." Master announced. He announced more but the only ones I listened to were Erza being the scariest, Wendy being the youngest and shortest, Juvia for best swimmer in all of Fiore, Natsu for being most boisterous, Gray for being the best stripper, and Gajeel for being picked as most likely to become emo.

"Okay! I'm sure you all want to be the first to fight. But we have chosen the first fighter already. Her name is Lin Lucy! Lin-san please step out into the field." Master announced. I plastered a fake smile on.

"As you should know, Lucy-san here gets to chose her opponent," Master began, "so who will it be?" Master finish. I created the words out of fire. _Lisanna Strauss._ There was a gasp among the crowd. Lisanna obviously didn't care as she sashayed her way down to the field. "It's your loss." Lisanna said. I ignored her comment. "I will give you a choice of which magic to chose, Fire or Water and Celestial or Galaxy." I said. "What is this pre-school? I don't need to pick out your magic for you." Lisanna snorted. "Fine then. I'll do all the above." I snapped. "Ready. Set. Fight!" Master yelled as he ran away. Immediately, I ran at her and threw fire at her. "Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I chanted. "Water Dragon Slayer secret art: Naval Water Sphere!" I yelled. Then Loke came into sight. "Loke! What are you doing here! You died!" Lisanna exclaimed. "That was harsh, but Loke beat Lisanna!" I ordered. "Gladly." He responded. As ordered, Loke started attacking Lisanna.

 _"Survey the heavens, Open the heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine..._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate..._

 _Oh 88 stars of heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _Galaxy Dragon Secret Art: Urano Metria!"_

As I chanted those words, Loke went back, and Lisanna fainted. The audience cheered as I opened my eyes.

"Strauss Lisanna V.S. Lin Lucy. Winner Lin Lucy!" Master announced.

I bowed and took my seat. After a few battles, Erza fought Natsu, and of course won. Then Juvia fought Gray but lost and Wendy fought Max and won. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready. Levy and I got up and headed to the bathrooms. I changed into a black tutu, and a shiny silver shirt that had black roses on it. I smiled. I grabbed my mask that was white and also had black roses on it. Levy and I snuck out the back of the bathroom, which led to the field stage.

Soon I heard Master announce me. I walked onto the stage. "Hey guys! I decided to tell you something really important that I think you should at least know." I said as I grabbed a microphone. "Yea. Um, you see, I'm a student who goes to this academy. But, I just arrived here so I don't know much. But that's okay, I have friends here who know my identity!" I announced.

"Well, onto the song now." I said. The music turned on.

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line_

 _Never said yes to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

 _When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you_

 _Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show,_

 _So I'm puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

 _It's just not fair_

 _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

 _I gasp for air_

 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,_

 _Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show,_

 _So I'm puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame_

 _So scared I take off and I run_

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show,_

 _So I'm puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack (Heart attack)_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_!" I sang.

The audience clapped loudly. But I couldn't help but gaze at Natsu. His eyes were filled with love and amazement. I would know, I can sense everyone's emotions. The day went on. And it finished with a fight between Laxus and Mystogan(?) which ended as a tie.


End file.
